Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a system and method to manage resources in an enterprise and particularly to a system and method for managing multiplicity of resources in an enterprise.
Description of Related Art
Contact centers are employed by many enterprises to service, inbound and outbound contacts or customers. A primary objective of contact center management is ultimately to maximize contact center performance and profitability. An ongoing challenge in contact center administration is monitoring and optimizing contact center efficiency usage of its available resources. Generally, the contact center efficiency is measured by metrics such as Service Level Agreement (SLA), Customer Satisfaction (CSAT), and match rate. Contact center resources may include, agents, communication assets (e.g., number of voice trunks, number and bandwidth of video trunks, etc.), computing resources (e.g., a speed, a queue length, a storage space, etc.), and so forth.
Nowadays, resources of the contact center are capable for simultaneously managing multiple incoming contacts (e.g., a voice call, a web chat, an instant messaging, etc.). This capability of the resources may be referred to as ‘multiplicity’ of resources. Multiplicity factor may allow a resource of the contact center to manage the incoming contacts such as multimedia contacts and a voice or a video contact simultaneously. In conventional techniques, multiplicity values of the resources are computed and stored in a database. However, these computed multiplicity values of the resources are static values. For example, pre-calculated multiplicity value of a resource can be used to assign an incoming contact to a resource of a contact center. Further, supervisors of the contact center are given the ability to specify a number of contacts per channel a resource may manage simultaneously. In addition, the supervisors can also specify the number of contacts on a per skill basis of resources in the contact center. However, due to a static multiplicity value, efficiency of resources of the contact center cannot be maximized. Moreover, statically configured multiplicity configurations may further results in poor efficiency in allowing the contact center to cope up with varying types of incoming contacts, particularly in an omni-channel use cases such as media escalations, i.e., escalating from one media to another media.
There is thus a need for a system and method for dynamically managing multiplicity of resources within a contact center.